Johil de Oliveira vs. Jose Landi-Jons 1
The fight was the first loss for the legendary Jose Landi-Jons. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Oliveira blocked a high kick and landed a leg kick. Pele landed a leg kick, Oliveira got a beautiful single-leg to guard there nicely. Oliveira landed a headbutt. Pele had good control from the bottom here unfortunately. Pele got the butterflies in. He closed the full guard after a little bit. Oliveira landed a headbutt to the cheek. Another short headbutt. Pele landed a right elbow from the bottom to the top of the head and Oliveira replied with a headbutt. Oliveira landed a right hand and defended a triangle there passing to side control nicely there...... Oliveira landed a short right hand. Oliveira landed a short right elbow there nicely. Oliveira kneed the body and landed a pair of right elbows. Oliveira checked for a cut over both eyes looking at his hand calmly. He spat. Oh there is a cut there... A gash over his right eye. Oliveira went to north-south. Pele regained guard. I think perhaps Oliveira cut himself above his eye... Pele landed a good elbow from the bottom there. Oliveira landed a headbutt. Oliveira landed a nice headbutt and passed to half-guard. Another short headbutt. They're pretty bloody now. Pele regained guard after a little bit. Blood is everywhere. Oliveira kept checking that cut. He landed another headbutt. Pele landed a left elbow from the bottom that time. Oliveira landed another headbutt. Oliveira landed a pair of nice body shots with the crowd reacting each time there. Ten minutes in. Another body shot with the crowd reacting. And another. Pele was trying to work from the bottom. Pele's face was pretty puffy. Oliveira headbutted the body. Oliveira landed another headbutt. Pele had a nice gash down the right side of his own right eye. Pele kept touching it. Oliveira landed a headbutt. And another after a moment. Oliveira worked the body hard there. He landed another headbutt. And another. Oliveira landed a right hand and a big one there posturing up. Both men were taking a breather. Pele's left eye was swollen from those headbutts. Oliveira landed a pair of short rights and defended an armbar and they scrambled, Pele kept Oliveira in guard nicely. The referee was wiping the floor with a towel as the fighters took a breather. Oliveira landed a short headbutt. Oliveira worked the body and the ribs, that hurts me just watching, more body shots over and over and over. "The sport of Vale Tudo." Oliveira landed a headbutt. Oliveira checked that cut. And again after a moment there. Oliveira had a matching gash over his left eye now after the one over his right eye, solely from those headbutts that he himself had delivered. Oliveira landed another headbutt there. Oliveira told himself to calm down, a little inner dialogue there as he seemed to address the mat. The ref was wiping the mat with a towel again. Pele landed an elbow from the bottom from both arms on the ground in a little flurry there nicely. Oliveira worked the body with body shots. Oliveira landed a pair of nice headbutts there. Another. Another nice headbutt there. Another headbutt. Oliveira defended a triangle nicely. The crowd chanted something. Oliveira landed a pair of nice headbutts. Another short one. Another headbutt there. Pele's left eye was almost closed swollen shut. Oliveira landed a pair of right elbows to the thigh from the top there. The crowd was really chanting now. Pele tried to pull himself up with the ropes thing and he was warned after the crowd reacted. They almost went out of the ring there. Oliveira landed a headbutt. And another. Another. Another. Another. "Look at the blood everywhere...." Pele landed a left elbow from the bottom. Oliveira landed a headbutt. Pele landed a left elbow to the forehead and another. There were apparently only a few minutes left in the thirty-minute time limit. Oliveira headbutted the nose. He headbutted and again and a third hard one landed. He was working the left side of the face now for once. They stood and Oliveira got a beautiful trip back to guard and the crowd cheered. Oliveira landed a headbutt. The crowd chanted. Another headbutt and another and another. Another short headbutt after a bit. That left eye of Pele looks nasty there. Oliveira landed a right hand flurrying. Pele landed a left elbow from the bottom there. Pele worked left hands from the bottom. Oliveira landed a short headbutt. And another. Oliveira landed a short headbutt. He was working the right side of the face once more there. Another decent headbutt landed. Pele landed a left elbow from the bottom. and five big right elbows to the side of the head. Oliveira was relentless in his smothering though. Oliveira landed a headbutt. Another. Another. Another. Another hard one there. Pele landed a left elbow from the bottom. Oliveira was cut badly and he ate a pair of upkicks as he stood. He nearly fell back, but he fell forward into guard nicely there. Pele tried to work something. Time. The fight was over. Oliveira helped Pele up and hugged him. Pele's face looked horrible. So did Oliveira's. Pele's left eye was swollen shut.